The Major Instrumentation Core will continue to provide extensive analytical services and cutting edge instrumentation as one of the three core laboratories for the RCMI program. It will provide technical services and consumable supplies necessary for the operation and maintenance of a variety of major instruments that support biomedical research at Xavier University. The long-term goal of the Major Instrumentation Core is to enhance the overall biomedical research capabilities at Xavier University by making available essential instrument-based platforms for various research projects. To achieve this goal the Major Instrumentation Core has set the following specific aims: (1). Support biomedical research projects across campus by providing essential analytical and bioanalytical instrumentation; (2) Support collaborations and partnerships by providing services needed in collaborative research efforts; (3) Maintain, operate, and upgrade existing instruments to ensure maximal up time to support faculty research projects; and (4) Provide instrument training and technical support for the user community at Xavier and other local institutions. The Major Instrumentation Core will be managed by a faculty director and a co-director. The Ml Core will provide salary support for two PhD level staff scientists with extensive experiences in operating and maintaining major analytical instruments. Operation of the Core will follow guidelines specified in the Standard Operation Procedures (SOP) that will be revised and updated as the Core continues to expand and evolve.